DREAM'S DONGHAE
by auhaehae
Summary: Ketika Donghae yang berubah membuat Kibum sangat bingung. Apakah yang terjadi pada Donghae? {oneshoot} Kim Kibum Lee Donghae [KIHAE Kopel]


DREAM'S DONGHAE

.

.

CAST

KIM KIBUM

LEE DONGHAE

AND

OTHER CAST

.

.

.

Semua yang ada dicerita bukan punya saya

Tapi ceritanya punya saya dari hasil otak yang seberapa ini

.

.

.

No bash !

Jangan baca kalau gak suka  
Walau ceritanya jelek minta sarannya ya reader tapi yang membangun

Ati-ati banyak typo(s) bertebaran

And then …

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Terlihat dimalam yang cukup dingin ini, ada sepasang namja yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir danau. Memikirkan mereka yang duduk disana dalam keadaan cuaca yang sangat dingin sangat gila eoh? Tapi toh itu urusan mereka.

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja satunya menggunakan baju biru muda yang ditutupi oleh jaket yang sangat tebal. Hei, dicuaca sedingin itu bukankah paling baik agar tak kedinginan. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan namja yang lebih pendek tapi yang membedakan jaketnya dihiasi dengan bulu disekitar lehernya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan tidak seorang pun jelas tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Ya, karena tak ada orang disekitar mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua, cukup romantis eoh?

Tapi, tak sesuai harapan yang membayangkan mereka berdua tengah dalam kondisi romantis nya melainkan tengah dilanda keheningan.

Begitulah, sejak sejam yang lalu mereka tiba hanya keheningan saja yang menyapa. Hei hei, tak kah kalian ingin berbicara?

"Bummie", panggil pelan namja yang lebih pendek –Donghae- kepada namja yang lebih tinggi –Kibum-. Donghae menunggu Kibum untuk berbicara sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi si Kibum rupanya belum bicara juga.

"Bu..", ucapan Donghae terpotong karena mendengar Kibum bergumam.

"Hae", ucap Kibum tanpa melihat wajah yang dipanggil.

"ne", jawab Donghae.

"bagaimana kalau", ucap Kibum sambil berfikir kata apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan nya.

"waeyo Bummie? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakana", ujar Donghae santai. Tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat takut dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan Kibum.

"Hae, aku lelah", ucap Kibum akhirnya. Dan reaksi Donghae?

"kkaja Bummie kita pulang. Nanti kau sakit. Kenapa minta bertemu kalau lelah eoh", omel Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk pulang. Tapi sontak membuat Kibum menghentikkan langkahnya dan membuat langkah Donghae juga terhenti.

"bukan itu maksudku, Hae", jelas Kibum lemah. Pasalnya dia juga tak kuat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan.

"lantas?", Tanya Donghae yang masih kurang mengerti dengan tingkah Kibum. Ada apa dengan Kibum sebenarnya pikir Donghae.

"aku.. lelah dengan hubungan kita, Hae", ucap Kibum akhirnya. Yang sontak membuat Donghae terkejut. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hanya keheningan kembali yang menyelimuti.

"hahahahhaa", tawa hambar Donghae pecah.

"kau becanda kan Bummie? Kau hanya mengerjaiku kan?", Tanya Donghae sambil memandang Kibum yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa memandang Donghae.

"bukan..ini bukan ulang tahunku? Kau hanya ingin melihatku menangis kan Bummie", ucap Donghae yang matanya tengah berkaca-kaca. Dan jawaban Kibum tetap diam.

"Bummie jahat, kau jahat Kim Kibum. Kenapa becanda mu terlalu", tangis Donghae pecah. Dia peluk erat tubuh Kibum dengan tangisan nya yang semakin hebat.

"aku serius, Hae", ucap Kibum akhirnya dan membuat Donghae membeku dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kibum pun meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menangis. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Donghae.

Dan yang dilakukan Donghae hanya melihat punggung Kibum yang menjauh. 'apakah harus seperti ini? Tidak tidak aku harus tahu kenapa Bummie memutuskanku', pikir Donghae dan mulai mengejar Kibum yang sudah menjauh.

"Bummie tunggu", cegat Donghae. Memandangi wajah Kibum dengan air mata yang sudah sangat deras itu.

"wae? Wae? Apa alasanmu? HAH! Katakan !", teriak Donghae diwajah Kibum. Dan itu cukup membuat Kibum tersentak, pasalnya Donghae tak pernah membentak dirinya semarah apapun Donghae.

"aku lelah dengan mu, aku lelah dengan semua sikap egoismu, dan aku lelah dengan semua sikap kekanakanmu", ucap Kibum dingin.

"ta..pi, bukankah kau bilang mau menerima semua sikapku?", ujar Donghae.

"ya, awalnya. Tapi setelah sekian lama aku mulai lelah", ujar Kibum yang menatap lelah Donghae.

"Bummie !", panggil Donghae yang melihat Kibum berlari meninggalkannya. Tanpa berfikir Donghae mengejar Kibum yang sudah menjauhinya. Namun, Kibum justru menambah kecepatan larinya.

Sehingga tak melihat mobil yang melaju kearah jalan yang dilaluinya. Dan kejadian..

BRAK~~

Tubuh Kibum tertabrak dan terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Donghae diam membeku melihat Kibum yang melayang karena hantaman mobil sedan hitam yang sudah kabur dari tempat kejadian.

"Bu..mmie", lirih Donghae mendekati tubuh Kibum.

"Bummie", ucap Donghae sambil memangku tubuh Kibum.

"BUMMIE ! KIM KIBUM ! YA ! ireona !", teriak Donghae histeris.

"BUMMIE ! BUMMIE ! KIM KIBUM ! ", teriak Donghae sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"BUMMIE ! BUMMIE ! KIM KIBUM ! ", teriak Donghae.

.

.

.

"BUMMIE ! BUMMIE ! KIM KIBUM ! ", teriak Donghae.

"ya ! ya! Lee Donghae bangun kau pemalas", teriak Leeteuk yang sudah jengah membangunkan Donghae. Apalagi dia sangat kaget mendengar Donghae berteriak memanggil Kibum.

"YA, LEE DONGHAE BANGUN !", teriak Leeteuk membahana dikamar mereka. Dan sontak membuat Donghae terbangun kaget. Dan yang dilakukan Donghae ..

"BUMMIE ! BUMMIE !", panggilnya saat dia tersadar dari tidurnya dan hendak berlari keluar.

"DIAM , LEE DONGHAE !", teriakan Leeteuk membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

" ..uuung Bu..mmie Bum..mie , hyung", tangis Donghae pecah dan membuat Leeteuk terbengong bengong ria melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"hiks..hikss..hikss Bummie hyung", tangis Donghae sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"sstt uljima, Hae. Tenangkan dirimu", ucap Leeteuk menenangkan.

"ada apa kau teriak Teuki", ucap seseorang –Heechul- yang datang karena mendengar teriakan.

"OMO?", ucap nya kaget melihat Donghae menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Heechul yang khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae berlari keluar dan ketika masuk sudah membawa segelas air minum. Dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

Donghae pun menerima minum yang diberikan Heechul dan setelah meminum air tersebut terlihat Donghae yang sudah tenang. Walau masih terdengar isakan-isakan tangis nya.

"nah, sekarang ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak memanggil Kibum", ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae.

"itu.. hyung hiks.. semalam hiks Kibum memutuskan ku hiks..", ucap Donghae disela isakannya.

"MWO?!", teriak Heechul tak percaya. Yang sontak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Leeteuk.

"lalu saat hiks aku hiks.. mengejarnya hiks.. Bummie hiks.. dia tertabrak.. huwaaaa", tangisan Donghae pecah semakin besar dan membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul harus menutup telinganya.

"kau gila ikan, Bummie mu itu ada dilantai 11. Sedang main psp dengan si evil", ujar Heechul yang kesal dengan Donghae. Hei, bagaiman tidak kesal? Saat pagi-pagi kau diganggu oleh suara tangisan yang membuat kupingmu akan pecah. Dan.. dan ternyata semua itu karena mimpi dari sang raja ikan. Ckckck.

"jinjja hyung", Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"ne, Hae. Bummie ada dibawah", ucap Leeteuk.

"tapi semalam?"

"kau hanya mimpi , Hae. Jelas-jelas semalem kau langsung tidur saat jadwal selesai. Dan Bummie sedang bersama Kyunie", jelas Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk. Sangking cepatnya membuat gaduh dorm lantai 12, dan tanpa disengaja membanting cukup keras pintu.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!", teriak Heechul yang tentu saja tak didengar Donghae yang sudah memasuki lift.

.

.

.

"mati kau ! mati kau !", teriak Kyuhyun pada Kibum sambil menindih tubuh Kibum.

"yayaya Cho Kyuhyun ! lepaskan aku", ucap Kibum saat ingin melepaskan diri dari tindihan Kyuhyun.

"Shireo !", kekeh Kyuhyun masih tetap menindih Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Bummieku?", teriak kesal Donghae yang baru datang. Dan ketika dia datang melihat bahwa Kibumnya ditindih oleh evil nya Super Junior.

"Hae tolong Bummiemu", ucap Kibum meminta pertolongan pada Donghae.

"iissh kau pengadu Kim. Jelas-jelas kau yang curang", kesal Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kibum. Kyuhyun memutuskan segera pergi karena melihat sang ikan sedang menatapnya tajam karena menindih Kibumnya. Aish ikan ini pkir Kyuhyun.

Pletak~~

Jitakan sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun buat Kibum membuat sang korban meringis. Bagaimana Kibum tak meringis? Kyuhyun menjitaknya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun !", teriak Donghae membahana di dorm 11.

"Lee Donghae, diam kau !", teriak bersama penghuni dorm lantai 11. Tapi bukan Donghae kalau menghiraukan itu semua. Nyatanya dia malah acuh dengan teriakan yang ditujukkan untuknya tersebut. Malah sekarang ini dia tengah memandangi Kibum dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Hae, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah", ucap Kibum sebelum Donghae menangis.

"Bummie hiks..hiks", tangisan Donghae pecah dan mebuat Kibum sangat bingung tentunya.

"sstt uljima ne Hae"

"Bummie, saranghae. Jangan tinggalkan aku", ucap Donghae yang diiring dengan isakan kecilnya sambil memeluk erat Kibum. Lantas Kibum?

Dia biarkan saja Donghaenya seperti itu, toh dia sangat menyukai sang ikan yang manja seperti ini. Hanya pada sang pangeran, Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi pagi yang dibuka oleh kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh sang ikan manja a.k.a Lee Donghae. Semua member sudah sangat dengan jadwal yang sangat padat. Bukan. Bukan jadwal Super Junior tapi jadwal masing-masing member.

Semua orang sibuk dengan apa yang akan disiapkan mereka untuk jadwal yang akan mereka kerjakan. Tapi, kita lihat atau bahkan tengok saja seonggok anni seekor ikan yang tengah bermanja pada sang pangeran. Yah, siapa ladi kalau bukan Lee Donghae yang tengah bermanja pada Kibum.

Terlihat santai eoh? Jelas saja, karena Donghae lah satu-satunya member yang tidak mempunyai jadwal hari ini. Dan dia berniat mengekori kemana saja Kibumnya hari ini. Karena apa? Alasannya hanya satu, dia tidak ingin mimpinya berjalan dengan sangat mulus, dan membuat dia benar-benar ditinggalkan Kibum.

"Haeya, biarkan Bummie bersiap-siap eoh", ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan. Dan tentu saja tak digubris oleh sang ikan manja tersebut. Kibum yang melihat aura-aura yang tidak enak disekitar sang leader tersebut mencoba untuk membujuk sang kekasih.

"Hae Babby, lebih baik kita turutin Teuki Hyung ne", bisik Kibum pada Donghae. Dan menarik Donghae untuk menjauhi angel yang akan bertramformasi menjadi Kyuhyun, eh?

"semua nya sudah siapkan? Kkaja kita berangkat. Dan Hae, kau mau kemana?", heran Leeteuk. Karena setaunya Donghae tak punya jadwal apapun hari ini.

"aku mau mengantar Bummie, Teuki Hyung", jawab Donghae santai dan Leeteuk yang tak ingin berdebat lama dengan Donghae mulai mengajak semua member keluar untuk pergi sesuai jadwal mereka.

"kkaja Hae", ajak Kibum.

.

.

.

"Bummie, kau mau sesuatu", Tanya Donghae.

"anniyo", jawab Kibum sebentar lalu membaca naskahnya lagi. 'ah sial, pasti sebentar lagi ikanku merengek karena aku cueki', batin Kibum.

"baiklah. Bacalah yang serius. Biar tak ada yang salah Bummie", ucap Donghae santai dan membuat semua member yang ada dimobil hanya bengong menatap Donghae. Pasalnya, Donghae akan selalu marah kalau Kibum mencuekinya hanya karena selembar script. Dan sekarang? Donghae menyuruh Kibum untuk serius. Dunia ikan akan segera kiamat?

"gomawo Hae", ucap Kibum sambil mengecup kilat pipi Donghae. Dan membuat sang ikan merona malu, karena tengah dipandangi oleh member yang ada dimobil.

"ckck dasar gila", ucap kesal Kyuhyun dan sekarang dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Donghae.

"auuww ! ikan gila", kesal Kyuhyun.

"balasan untuk Kibumku", ucap Donghae santai.

"aaisssh, bisa gila aku", ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kibum maupun Donghae sudah sampai ditempat lokasi syuting Kibum. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Donghae membawakan semua barang-barang dirinya sendiri.

"Hae, biar aku yang membawa punyamu sekalian saja", ucap Kibum yang akan merebut tas Donghae.

"biar aku saja , Bummie", tolak Donghae dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah terbengong ria. 'ada apa dengan Donghaeku?', batin Kibum khawatir.

"tapi, biar saja. Aku tak terlalu repot", ucap Kibum bahagia. Lantas Donghae tak menyuruhnya membawa barang-barang sang ikan pujaan yang sangat banyak tersebut. Padahal yang kita tahu, Kibum lah yang akan syuting tapi kenapa bawaan Donghae lebih banyak? Hanya Donghae dan seluruh kerajaan ikan yang tahu?

"Bummie oppa!", teriak yeoja lawan main Kibum menghampirinya dan memeluk Kibum didepan Donghae. 'gawat' pikir Kibum. Dan melirik kearah Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan mereka tentunya.

"ah mianhae, aku harus bersiap-siap", ujar Kibum sambil memandang Donghae yang sudah berjalan masuk keruangan make up Kibum.

"ada apa dengannya?', gumam Kibum.

"omo? Pasti dia marah denganku", gumam Kibum lagi segera menyusul Donghae sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Hae, itu bukan seperti yang kau kira", jelas Kibum pada Donghae.

"gwenchana Bummie, kukira itu wajar", jawab Donghae dengan santai dan membuat Kibum bernafas lega. Pasalnya Donghae tak marah karena dia berpelukan dengan lawan mainnya tanpa adanya kamera. Tapi itu semakin membuat Kibum bingung tentu saja.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Donghae keluar dari mobil karena sudah sampai di dorm mereka. Dengan wajah yang sangat lelah Kibum menjongkokan badannya.

Tapi Kibum heran , karena sudah menit berlalu tak ada beban yang sangat berat dipunggungnya. Bukankah biasanya Donghae akan merengek minta digendong sampai didalam. Tapi kenapa tidak ada beban dipunggungnya. Omo? Atau jangan-jangan Donghae tertinggal dimobil manager hyung pikir Kibum panik.

Dan Kibum semakin panik karena mobil manager hyung sudah tidak ada. Kibum mencoba menghubungi nomor sang manager, namun?

"kkaja Bummie, aku lelah. Kenapa kau masih duduk disana? Palliwa !", ajak Donghae. Dan untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kibum dibuat terbengong oleh sifat Donghae pada hari ini.

"apa kepalanya terbentur", gumam Kibum yang masih melihat punggung Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hae", panggil Kibum sebelum Donghae masuk kekamarnya.

"apa kau sakit hari ini?", Tanya Kibum.

"anni", ucap Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan palanya imut.

"lalu? Ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Kau bersikap", ujar Kibum.

"mulai sekarang aku takkan menyusahkanmu lagi Bummie", ucap Donghae bersemangat.

"jjalja", ucap Donghae dan mememasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae.

"mwo? Apa dia lelah denganku? Anni !", gumam Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan apa yang di[ikirkannya.

"Donghae hanya lelah. Jadwal kami semakin padat. Pasti", yakin Kibum yang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hei, ada apa dengan Kibum yang selalu percaya diri? Semua karena ikan Super Junior tentunya. Lee Donghae Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Donghae yang sudah sangat berubah. Meresahkan seluruh member Super Junior. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pangeran manja yang selalu meminta bantuan kepada seluruh member berubah sangat total.

Dari sekedar membuat susu, ,membuat makanan, membersihkan kamar, sampai pekerjaan lainnya dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Huwaaa kemajuan yang sangat pesat eoh? Lee Donghae yang biasanya memerintah dalam arti menyuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan seorang diri.

Benar-benar, dunia ikan akan kiamat, ckckck. Selamatkan ikan kalian ! abaikan kalimat itu.

"bagaimana ini? Apa uri Donghae sakit?", panik Heechul karena dia sangat menyayangi Donghae tentunya.

"molla Chulie? Tapi setauku dia baik-baik saja. Suhunya normal", ucap Leeteuk yang sangat khawatir juga tentunya. Bagaimana juga Donghae salah satu dongsaeng yang amat dia sayangi tentunya dongsaeng-dongsaeng lain nya juga.

"aku rindu Donghae yang dulu", sedih Eunhyuk.

"aku juga hyung. Hae hyung tak lagi meminta membuatkan makanan", ujar Ryeowook.

"dia juga sekarang menyukai benda-benda pink ku. Padahalkan dia meminta pindah kamar denganku karena dia membenci itu", tambah Sungmin.

"dia juga tak menjadi perusak. Handphone ku sudah seminggu tak diganti. Biasa 3 hari langsung rusak karena ikan itu yang pinjam", jelas Kangin. Dan semua member menyetujui perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghae.

Mereka rindu dengan sikap manja sang ikan. Rindu dengan rengekan-rengekan Donghae. Bahkan rindu dengan Donghae yang cengeng. Pasalnya seminggu ini, Donghae sudah sangat mandiri.

Dari semua yang sangat bersedih karena perubahan yang dalami Donghae. Ada satu sosok yang menatap jengah para hyung nya. Kalian tentu tahu siapa kan?

"kalian terlalu mendramatisir. Seperti ahjummah yang sering menonton drama. Kalian tidak memikirkan pangeran es itu eoh", jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Kibum. Kibum yang tengah meratapi nasibnya, walaupun ekspresi nya datar-datar saja. Tapi semua tahu bahwa Kibumlah yang paling sedih.

Baby Fishy nya yang biasa bermanja-manja padanya sekarang menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Bukan karena dia tak suka tapi Kibum sudah sangat terbiasa oleh tingkah Donghae yang bergantung padanya.

"sudahlah Bummie, mungkin memang Donghae ingin berubah demi dirimu", ucap Hangeng menenangkan dengan logat yang berntakan.

"mungkin saja dia lelah denganku. Makanya dia tak membutuhkan ku lagi", sedih Kibum. Dan berjalan meninggalkan semua member untuk kekamarnya.

"bagaimana kalau kalian berbicara dari hati kehati, Bummie", ujar Leeteuk.

"iya, cari tahu alasan Donghae. Kenapa dia berubah?", ucap Shindong yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kibum Fighting!", teriak semua member Super Junior minus Donghae. Karena memang yang menjadi topic sedang tak ada didorm. Donghae sedang ada jadwal. Dan inilah salah satu contoh lagi, biasanya sang fishy akan merengek minta diantar kalau hanya dia saja yang punya jadwal. Tapi sekarang dia pergi sendiri.

"aku bisa sendiri hyung", alas an Donghae saat akan pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kim Kibum, menunggu Donghae. Ya, karena Kibum memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Donghae. Mencari tahu alasan kenapa baby fishy nya berubah. Malam ini, mereka harus menyelesaikannya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan tapi kenyataanya Donghae sudah sangat terlambat. Dan itu membuat Kibum semakin uring-uringan menunggu Donghae. Bukan sikap Kibum eoh? Tapi begitulah dia menyangkut tentang Donghaenya.

"dimana kau, Hae?", ucap Kibum melihat kearah yang akan dilalui Donghae.

"Bummie", lirih Donghae. Ternyata Kibum salah, Donghae lewat jalan satunya. Jalan yang tidak disukai Donghae karena gelap tersebut.

Ya, sekarang ini mereka tengah berada disebuah danau dan duduk dkursi dekat danau tersebut. Seperti mimpi Donghae eoh? Dan makanya itu, kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi Donghae.

Donghae sedang duduk dengan resah, bagaimana tidak? Tempat ini, tepat yang berada dalam mimpinya. Saat Kibum memutuskannya dan tertabrak. Itu yang membuat Donghae gelisah.

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah datang sebelum waktu janjian mereka tapi karena ketakutannya dia bersembunya dibalik pohon. Sampai Kibum menunggunya dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Bummie", ucap Donghae. Kibum nyatanya tetap diam. 'seperti mimpiku', batin Donghae sedih.

"aku lelah, Hae", ucap Kibum lesuh tanpa melihat kearah Donghae. 'apakah ini akhir hubungan kami?' batin mereka berbarengan.

"andwae Bummie hiks..hiks", ucap Kibum sambil terisak kecil.

"aku lelah dengan sikapmu Hae !", teriak Kibum mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Dan Donghae hanya menangis pilu tanpa bisa berucap apapun.

"mianhae Bummie", ucap Donghae dan berlari menjauhi Kibum. Donghae takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Kibum, seperti apa yang ada didalam mimpinya. Berlari semakin menjauhi Kibum, tapi dicegat oleh Kibum.

"dengarkan aku bicara Lee Donghae !" teriak Kibum lagi dan membuat Donghae semakin menangis.

"andwae.. hiks..hiks.. jangan katakan jebbal hiks…hiks",

"kau berubah Lee Donghae. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu itu", ujar Kibum dengan suara dinginnya dan dihentakkan tangannya Donghae.

"kau bukan Donghaeku yang manja lagi. Donghaeku yang selalu bergantung padaku, selalu merengek padaku. Tapi kau berubah Lee Donghae", ucap Kibum sarkatis dan itu membuat Donghae yang sudah disebrang jalan menghentikkan langkahnya.

"aku takut Bummie ! aku berubah karena dirimu !", teriak Donghae parau karena tangisannya.

"bohong ! kau sudah tak menicintaiku lagi"

"aku takut kau meninggalkan aku karena sikap manjaku. Makanya aku berubah menjadi tak bergantung padamu", ucap Donghae.

"aku bermimpi kau meninggalkan aku karena sikapku yang dulu. Makanya aku berubah supaya semua itu tak menjadi kenyataan", ucap Donghae lagi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"tapi kau tetap akan meninggalkanku kan? Walau pun aku sudah berusaha keras berubah. Aku lelah Bummie, lelah karena harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri"

"melihatmu harus dipeluk oleh lawan mainmu. Lelah Bummie, aku lelah hiks..hikss"'

"sssttt uljima ne baby", ucap Kibum menenangkan Donghae sambil memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. Saat mengetahui alasan berubahnya Donghae.

"aku merindukanmu yang dulu bukan yang sekarang. Aku menyukaimu yang manja bukan sekarang dan aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang selalu bergantung padaku. Karena itu membuat aku sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang yang kucintai", jelas Kibum sambil mengusap air mata Donghae.

"jinjjayo Bummie?", Tanya Donghae.

"ne, baby", ucap Kibum meyakinkan.

"gomawo Bummie", Donghae memeluk erat Kibum dan menumpahkan tangisnya lebih deras. Tentunya itu air mata kebahagiaan.

"saranghae"

"nado"

.

.

.

"Teuki hyung, buatkan aku susu"

"Wookie mana sarapanku?"

"ya Minnie hyung, kenapa barang-barang pinkmu disini. Itu merusak mataku"

"Kangin hyung mianhae, ponselmu rusak"

"Bummie temani aku"

Dan itu lah segala rengekan Donghae yang kembali seperti sedia kalanya. Dan itu membuat semua member menjadi sangat bertambah uring-uringan karena Donghae telah kewujud asalnya.

Mungkin saja, seminggu yang lalu itu Donghae yang asli tengah diculik oleh pangeran ikan. Dan yang palsu itu yang menemani mereka.

"kenapa dia harus kembali manja nya?", ucap Leeteuk.

"aku lelah memasak untuk Hae hyung", ini suara Ryeowook.

"dia menghina barang-barang pink ku lagi", ini Sungmin.

"dia merusak handphoneku lagi", ini tentunya Kangin.

"dan baby fishyku kembali lagi", Kibum tentunya.

"hahahaahahahahaha", tawa Kyuhyun membahana

.

.

.

End…

Hahaha *ktawa breng kyuhyun*

Maaf ya kalau endingnya agak aneh dan mungkin secara keseluruhan wkwk..

Dan mungkin gak nyambung sama judulnya.

Tapinya, kasih saya aspresiasi dong karena sudah menampilkan cerita yang sangat aneh ini dengan meREVIEWnya .. Wookie Wookie *kasih jempol buat reader*

Dan akhir kata BIG ThanKYU ^^


End file.
